


Days To Come

by Zarius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Prose Poem, invisible, outcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Original Poem





	Days To Come

Everyone is speaking  
Am I still out there?  
Movements in the shadows  
Does anyone still care?  
Invisible and distant  
Again I must persist  
Finally an answer  
I hope it’s more a hit than miss  
And I’m promised a day to come  
The effort to be judged by some  
Whether they leave a mark it’s not up to me to say  
But I make bold predictions anyway  
They take their first steps towards the sun  
Their minds made up, all is said and done  
And their words could still injure one  
Who fears the promise of days to come


End file.
